custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Miscris
Miscris is a Ga-Matoran, and a guard of the Tower of Light in Junctus Prime. She is the protagonist of ChaoSpaceMar's story, BIONICLE : Redemption. Early life Creation and Mata Nui A long time ago, the Great Beings modeled the Matorans to be the primary residents of the Matoran Universe. As such, Miscris, along with all Matorans, was born from a Protodermis pool roughly 100 000 years ago, and she thereafter participated in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui's body. After that, she didn't go to Metru-Nui, but instead went with some Matorans on an unnamed island of the Northern Hemisphere of Aqua Magna. Villager's life Along with her little group, Miscris created a village on a rocky island North of the future Mata Nui's island. There, they created a little utopia for a village, living in (almost) perfect harmony with the Rahi, the sea, and the earth. Miscris was guard for her village for roughly 3 000 years when a series of horrific events decimated the population of the village. Only she, a Le-Matoran named Jevla and a Ta-Matoran named Kurtis escaped the island on nothing more than a stack of planks. Sailor's Life Due to her natural aptitude in water, Miscris was a foundamental part of the surviving "crew". They lived out of fishing for weeks until they docked on a gigantic city named Metru-Nui. Kurtis got off board, and he said that the farther he is from them, the best. Jevla and Miscris, not ready to live in the city, bought motors and extended to the maximum their boat. They created some sort of floating house. They lived on that boat for as much as it was intact. During that time, Miscris and Jevla entered a romantic relationship, that still is to this day. The vessel was sunk when they approached Barraki territories, and they were captured by the League of Six Kingdoms' ships. Enslavement Before the League was cast down, enslavement was a common prisonner's fate, and that is exactly what happened to Miscris and Jevla. They were separated in different groups : Miscris was sent to the workforce, but Jevla, because of his inapt physical condition, was sent to the torture pit. Broken in soul, tortured in body, Miscris knew she couldn't work anymore for those evil masters. Organising a slave revolt, the Ga-Matoran led them to victory, first and secondly against the slavers, but were no match against the League's army itself. Captured and judged to be executed for treason, Miscris' time seemed all gone, but before anyone in the League knew, the Brotherhood of Makuta attacked the League, having proofs that they wanted to overthrow the Great Spirit himself. During the confusion, Miscris escaped and went to the torture pit, in the hope of finding Jevla. Since she didn't find him, she just crumbled inside, thinking he was dead. The Makutas also entered the building, and evacuated all civilians, and the Ga-Matoran by the way. Having lost all hope of finding Jevla, Miscris was down to the point of almost killing herself, when she saw someone at the head of the civilian convoy. Of course, it was Jevla, that escaped the torture pit long ago, and became an informant for the Brotherhood. Miscris was overwhelmed with joy, and Jevla promised nothing would tear them apart from each other again. Metru-Nui Having nowhere to go and their ship sunk, Jevla and Miscris decided to see back their old friend Kurtis, hoping that he hadn't have as much trouble as they did. When they landed ashore, they went straight to Ta-Metru, only to find his place in ruins, with traces of fight. Miscris came to one conclusion ; Kurtis was something much more powerful than it seemed, and something was hunting him since the Northern Island, and by looking at this chaos, probably captured him. Much to their surprise, Kurtis came in, and told them to get away from this city, as much as they could. Obeying very hardly, Miscris and Jevla went to the docks and sailed away, to unknown locations. Reign of Shadow Much later on, the couple was seen on Daxia, training to become Order of Mata Nui's Members. Before the end of their training, they were overwhelmed by the powerful energies Makuta Teridax used against the Order's base and barely survived the destruction. On the run, they managed to outrun the Makutas, and formed a little resistance of their own on the Northern Island, an island the Makutas thought was cursed (and for good reasons). The Battle for Bara Magna When the time had came, and the call was sent, Miscris and Jevla stood ready for everything. When Spherus Magna was made whole again, The Miscris' resistance went to fight and besiege the Skrall armies, and by miracle, they succeeded when the Skrall saw the fall of their dark master. They saw the death of the Great Spirit, and thought greatly of him afterward, and remembered him forever. Junctus Prime After the battle, Miscris and Jevla began rebuilding the Universe around them. Firstly helping the wounded and the civilians building their homes back, they afterward began to slowly wander toward Mata Nui's body, helping people and battling evil where they found it. When they finally reached it, they saw a group of Toa, trying to warn the populace of a "Northern Evil" arrival. Thought their motives were clear and pure, the most of the crowd began dissipating with obvious anger. However, some Matorans stood up, and followed them, those included Miscris and Jevla. The Toa, that were named Junctus, told them that their first objective was to build a fortress in the Northern Passage. So they went, to build a city to resist the Forces of Evil ... Recent events This section, along many others, will be updated in a few articles. Stay patient! Physical attributes As a Matoran, Miscris doesn't have the physical strenght of a Toa, but has an hardened guard and a former slave, Miscris has incredible tolerance to pain, fatigue, and torture. Also, Miscris is very at ease in water, due to her limited elemental power. She is a very fast swimmer and an excellent sailor. Psychological attributes A psychological torture veteran, Miscris can endure more painful form of events than most Matoran. Also, the horrific events that happened on her Northern Island left her more solid than soft. In a long relationship with Le-Matoran Jevla, Miscris is incredibly attached to him, even if that mean that could leave both of them broken. However, that give them the power to protect each other in all situations. Tools and equipement Miscris is carrying her long-serving Kanoka disk launcher, a weapon capable of launching powerful disks against her enemies. She is also carrying a Protosteel Shield, an object under which she stays protected while shooting at her rivals. Miscris is wearing a Noble Kaukau, strangely shaped Nuva. Not being a Toa, she can still feel the power inside the mask Gallery